Oh The Drama!
by give into love or live in fear
Summary: pretty much AU.Hard to explain.read and find out what I mean.I wrote this at 11 at night so dont critize.haha.R&R reviews are love.eventual RogerMimi, future MaureenJoanne, and some CollinsAngel.All Characters will be included in one way or another
1. Chapter 1

Oh the Drama!

I got my inspiration for later on in this chapter from a fight as school today.I almost hit some girl cause she was being a rascist SOB towards one of my best friends.

Disclaimer-I own Nothing

It was a normal saturday afternoon and Mimi, Maureen and Angel were playing cards in Mimi's apartment.

"Got any twos?" Maureen asked.

"Go fish." Mimi replied dully.

"I'm hungry.Lets order a pizza!" Angel said as she got up and grabbed the phone.

"You guys can.I'm not really hungry." Mimi said,getting up as well.

"Come on Meems you have to be hungry you havent eaten anything all day and its almost 4"

Later on

Mimi,Maureen,Angel,Collins,Mark and Benny were all in the loft of Roger and Marks apartment.Mimi and angel are retelling something that happened at the park a few days before when Roger and April walk in.

"So I go up to him,look him in the eye and say 'honey,your just jealous cause you CANT have this'" Angel explain as she snaps her fingers showing them what she did as everyone continues to laugh.

"hey Roger,hey April whats up?" Mark asks

"I'm goin to go get another Soda.Anyone else want one?" Mimi asked as she got up.

"ugh, who invited that skank here?" April asked glaring at Mimi.

"What did you just call me?" Mimi asked in an annoyed tone.

"You heard me bitch!" April exclaimed as she began to get in Mimi's face

"yeah but I don't think I should have" Mimi said back glaring.

The two girls continued to argue and call each other names until it kind of got personal.

"Why dont you just go back to mexico you Latino tramp!" April hissed.

"Oh HELL no!" Maureen exclaimed loudly as she got up,taking her earings out of her ears. She was about to punch Aprils lights out before Angel pulled her back down and told her to relax and let Mimi handle this.

"April! Thats enough! Knock it off,okay.You've gone too far!" Roger yelled.

"Your standing up for her?" April asked in complete disbelief.

"After that, yes I am.I've had enough of this April. Mimi didn't do shit to you.Why the hell do you hate her so much?" Roger asked.

"ugh! Do I even need a reason? Just look at her!" April cried pointing at Mimi.

Mimi was about ready to pounce on her before Roger spoke again.

"April, this isn't gonna work.I'm not just going to stand here and watch you criticize my friends.Its over.I'm sorry." Roger said calmly.

"You know what? Fine. Good. I dont need you.I dont need any of you.I'm gone" And with that, April left.

Mimi just stood watching the scene unraveling before her. She hadn't said anything in a few minutes and just continued to stand there.

Mimi's POV

Wow,I'm dizzy! I cant even see straight.Whoa! I dont know why but I'm all of a sudden really light-headed.I feel like I'm going to fall so I reach for the edge of the table.Unfortunatly that did not go unnoticed by anyone.

"Meems, you okay?" Collins asks me with concern in his voice as he begins to stand.

"yeah,I'm fine I'm just a little dizzy...I havent.,,really been...eating alot and I.." I start to speak again. But my sentence is cut short when everything goes black, and I fall to the ground. I hear faint voices around me. Like Maureen screaming at the top of her lungs and Angel along with everybody else rushing over to my side.

I wake up a few minutes later and when I open my eyes,I find I'm gazing into Rogers. There is no doubt in the world that I like him.I always have, he just seems so right. But thats not the time or the place for that.

"Mimi? Mimi can you hear me?" Roger asks softly as I open my eyes.

"Roger? What happened?" I ask.Of course I already know the answer but me and Roger dont talk very much and I want to enjoy this opportunity. It takes me till just now to realize he is practically holding me.I dont mind.

tbc.R&R.Reviews are love. 3


	2. Chapter 2

Mimi's POV

After a few minutes, I finally stood up with the help of Roger of course. We all stayed and talked for a while. Maureen, Collins, Angel, and Benny went to the Life cafe' and Mark went to go film, leaving me and Roger alone in the apartment.

"So I'm sorry about you and April." I began, decideing to break the silence.

"Dont be.I'm actually glad its over. I never really felt anything with her." he said as a small smile began to appear on his face and he slowly got closer to me "Besides, I've had my eye on something much better for a while now."

"Is that so? And what is that?" I ask .

"Oh I think you know" he said in just above a whisper, as our lips got closer, and were about to touch, when the door slides open and Mark walks in, interupting the perfect moment.

Both Roger and Mimi's POV

Note to self...remember to kill Mark later for interupting that!

Meanwhile...

Maureen's POV

We are all, well most of us, are sitting at a table in the Life cafe'. Well, technically we are standing up to leave but you get my point.

"Helloooo? Earth to Maureen!" I was suddenly snapped back from my own little fantasy world by Angel nudging my shoulder.

"huh? Oh right sorry"

We lay the money down on the table and begin to walk to the front of the resturant. Colins and Angel are laughing about something and I pretend to go along with it, when in all reality I have no idea whats going on. Until an african-american woman walks through the door, I can tell she is wealthy by the clothes she is wearing.

"Hi, can somebody please help me? My car just broke down and I cant get it start back up again." she asks to nobody in particular. Apparently Angel noticed my starring at her and caught on.

"I can help" she said with a smile, raising her hand before elbowing me.

"Thats great, thanks! come on" the woman said.

"Come on Mo, you can help too" Angel said as she winked at me and pulled my arm.

I just stood there like an idiot while Angel worked on the car. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes which mostly consisted of me and this woman sharing glances.

"hi" I said quietly.

"hey" she replied.

"I'm Maureen" I said as i stuck my hand out for her to shake,which she excepted

"Joanne" she replied as she smiled at me. I could tell that this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

Sorry this isn't the best chapter but I tried.Read and Review


End file.
